The subject matter disclosed herein relates to computer system security, and more particularly, to mobile device authentication.
Maintaining cyber security is critical when allowing computer devices, such as mobile devices, to connect to a secured computing environment. Secured computing environments that contain sensitive information or systems must limit access to devices that are not authorized or trusted. Users that connect devices to a secured computing environment may not need full access to all of the resources of the secured computing environment. Providing limited access to connected devices based on user-specific access rights may be performed using a secured protocol. A secured protocol can provide broad access constraints but typically does not provide fine grained control over specific access limits or support device specific constraints. Failure to properly manage connections between a secured computing environment and connected devices can lead to potential security holes that risk compromising integrity of the secured computing environment.